✿ Kids Diana Show
Kids Diana Show (born: ) is a Ukrainian YouTube channel from Kiev focusing on child entertainment videos revolving around a mother, Elena, and her daughter Diana. The family also maintains two other channels--"Kids Roma Show" and "Roma and Diana" both also including Diana's brother, Roma. About Many of the channel's most popular videos show Diana pretend playing as different roles with the help of toys; for example, Diana pretending to be a princess by riding in an inflatable carriage. The channel has also produced its own music. Kids Diana Show fell victim to the Elsagate crackdown of November 2017, but was able to regain its growth to higher levels than ever before. Videos Examples of video clips include Diana trying on dresses, testing children's cosmetics, Roma unpacking some toys, and the kids riding on a miniature children's car. Most of the videos however, are about playing with said unboxed toys. Parents The channels are generally similar to the channels of Mister Max and Miss Katy, but in their videos, the children are removed by the father, as well as the mother. In addition, as of 2016, Diana and Roma spoke little and did little in the video, and the parents acted and did the video mostly by themselves. Nowadays however, the parents speak little and Diana and Roma dominate the channel. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: October 22, 2016 *2 million subscribers: July 14, 2017 *3 million subscribers: October 1, 2017 *4 million subscribers: February 2, 2018 *5 million subscribers: May 12, 2018 *6 million subscribers: June 24, 2018 *7 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *8 million subscribers: August 14, 2018 *9 million subscribers: September 9, 2018 *10 million subscribers: October 4, 2018 *11 million subscribers: October 22, 2018 *12 million subscribers: November 5, 2018 *13 million subscribers: November 20, 2018 *14 million subscribers: December 7, 2018 *15 million subscribers: December 23, 2018 *16 million subscribers: January 9, 2019 *17 million subscribers: January 21, 2019 *18 million subscribers: February 1, 2019 *19 million subscribers: February 12, 2019 *20 million subscribers: February 24, 2019 *21 million subscribers: March 8, 2019 *22 million subscribers: March 21, 2019 *23 million subscribers: April 1, 2019 *24 million subscribers: April 14, 2019 *25 million subscribers: April 27, 2019 *26 million subscribers: May 12, 2019 *27 million subscribers: May 24, 2019 *28 million subscribers: June 4, 2019 *29 million subscribers: June 14, 2019 *30 million subscribers: June 23, 2019 *31 million subscribers: July 5, 2019 *32 million subscribers: July 22, 2019 *33 million subscribers: August 11, 2019 *34 million subscribers: September 6, 2019 *35 million subscribers: September 29, 2019 *36 million subscribers: October 15, 2019 *37 million subscribers: October 31, 2019 *38 million subscribers: November 11, 2019 *39 million subscribers: November 22, 2019 *40 million subscribers: December 4, 2019 *41 million subscribers: December 17, 2019 *42 million subscribers: December 28, 2019 *43 million subscribers: January 11, 2020 *44 million subscribers: January 21, 2020 *45 million subscribers: January 27, 2020 *46 million subscribers: February 6, 2020 *47 million subscribers: February 18, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: October 3, 2016 *2 billion views: June 3, 2017 *3 billion views: November 15, 2017 *4 billion views: November 27, 2018 *5 billion views: January 16, 2019 *6 billion views: February 13, 2019 *7 billion views: March 26, 2019 *8 billion views: April 27, 2019 *9 billion views: May 28, 2019 *10 billion views: June 21, 2019 *11 billion views: July 19, 2019 *12 billion views: September 6, 2019 *13 billion views: October 14, 2019 *14 billion views: November 10, 2019 *15 billion views: December 2, 2019 *16 billion views: December 19, 2019 *17 billion views: January 6, 2020 *18 billion views: January 21, 2020 *19 billion views: February 2, 2020 *20 billion views: February 14, 2020 References This page was created on January 17, 2019 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views